


Remember That View

by ChuckAl



Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Digital Art, Drarry, HP Kinkuary 2021, Intercrural Sex, M/M, light exhibitionism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-24
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-14 06:54:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29663454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChuckAl/pseuds/ChuckAl
Summary: Harry loves to fuck Draco. He loves to fuck his mouth, his arse, his beautiful strong thighs...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: HP Kinkuary 2021 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138817
Comments: 9
Kudos: 117
Collections: HP Kinkuary 2021





	Remember That View

**Author's Note:**

  * For [glittering_git](https://archiveofourown.org/users/glittering_git/gifts).



> Kinkuary Day 18: Intercrural
> 
> Dearest Sara, I’m so so glad that you wrote Seeing Stars and then were so nice about me sending you my unsolicited porn that it inspired, and our friendship that has grown from that hilarious encounter. You’re very dear to me as one of my first friends in the fandom. I’m so excited for our current collaboration and all those that may come next!! Happy birthday darling!!! Sorry I’m a few days late!
> 
> Special thanks to Moon, Lizz, and Peach for the beta. You each helped me with an essential element of this piece and I’m so grateful!


End file.
